Traición y reencuentro
by netty98
Summary: Quién será el culpable de este enredo?   Una muerte, mucha pena...  Y dos personas que no esperaban encontrarse.  Un two - shot


**TRAICION Y REENCUENTRO**

Hermione pensaba. Alguien los había traicionado, y por ello habían entrado en guerra con las águilas de Narcisa.

Le había costado mucho conseguir firmar un tratado de paz para poder pasar por el temido territorio de las águilas, y ahora todo se había estropeado.

Las Águilas atacaban, y eran un rival casi imposible de superar.

Águilas grandes y fuertes provistas de picos duros como el acero y garras fuertes y bien proporcionadas.

Su jefa, Narcisa de los Picos, había sido compañera suya en la escuela de Magia, y una buena amiga, y seguro que no le había sentado bien su "supuesta" traición.

Uno de los espías de Narcisa había aparecido asesinado en territorio neutral entre las Águilas y los Halcones, con un cuchillo Esmeralda clavado en el pecho.

Hermione sabía muy bien, al igual que Narcisa, que armas Esmeralda o Turquesa sólo las poseían los Esmeturcos…

Pueblo del cual Hermione era Reina.

La muerte del espía no hubiera sido tan grave, si no hubiera sido quien era: el primogénito de Narcisa.

Scorpius de Los Picos, así se llamaba el difunto chico.

Tan sólo costaba 278 años, joven para su raza, que solía morir entre los 800 y los 950 años.

Hermione lo había conocido, su hija Rose solía jugar con él cuando ambos eran pequeños, pero más tarde se separaron, siguiendo cada uno su propio camino.

-¿Mamá? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?- La puerta de la cámara de Los Secretos se abrió, dejando ver a una Rose confundida y nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen, hija?- Hermione se estremeció.

–Alice dice que… que alguien de la corte… que Scorpius… que él…-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Rose… Los soldados de Narcisa han encontrado a su hijo en territorio neutral… Tenía un cuchillo Esmeralda clavado en el pecho…

Lo siento mucho, sé que erais amigos… pero hace mucho que no le ves, no creí que te acordaras de él.

La cara de Rose mientras su madre hablaba se iba poniendo pálida, llegando a un extremo en el que se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

–Scor… No está… Se ha ido para siempre…-tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

A Hermione cada vez le extrañaba más la situación.

Su hija estaba rota de dolor por la muerte de alguien que ella creía que no veía desde hace 267 años.

-Rose… ¿Hay algo sobre Scorpius que no me hayas contado?-preguntó Hermione, con cara de sospecha.

Rose alzó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en su madre, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

-¿Quieres saberlo todo?-dijo con una voz tan desprovista de sentimiento que asustó a su madre.

–Claro, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí.

Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.-la regañó.

–Oh, no lo habrías entendido-Rose rió con una risa desprovista totalmente de felicidad.

Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación.

Hermione la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

–Empieza desde el principio y cuéntamelo todo.-la animó su madre.

Rose suspiró y comenzó su relato…

…_**RECUERDO…**_

_Aquel día, Hermione y Narcisa habían dicho a sus hijos que después de la Escuela de Magia Hogwarts, no se volverían a ver, pues sus reinos luchaban con razas diferentes. _

–_Rosie, esto no puede quedar así. _

_No somos bebés, podemos decidir si nos vemos o no. _

_No pienso dejar que una estúpida cuestión de razas nos separe, tranquila.-Scorpius puso su mano en el hombro de Rose. _

–_No, no podemos dejar que nuestra amistad se rompa. Encontraremos una solución para poder estar juntos.-afirmó Rose. _

_-Se quedaron los dos pensando un rato, hasta que Scorpius exclamó: _

_- ¡Rosie! ¡Ya lo tengo! En tu palacio también hay pasadizos por debajo de los sótanos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Scorpius, emocionado. _

_-Sí, pero no entiendo dónde quieres llegar –dijo ella extrañada. _

_El muchacho saltaba de emoción. _

– _¿Conoces el pasadizo X-75?- Rose lo pensó un momento y luego contestó: _

_- ¿Es uno con antorchas de madera y ladrillos grises? _

_- ¡Exacto! Ese pasadizo comienza en mi palacio y termina en el tuyo, y en el centro hay una sala a la que nunca va nadie, ¡podemos vernos allí! La cuestión es cómo vamos a entrar, hace falta la llave…-Scorpius frunció el ceño. _

–_A mí no me hace falta llave, no hay cerradura y está siempre abierto.-reparó Rose. _

–_En mi lado sí que hay cerradura, y nunca se abre. A lo mejor… ¡Sí, ya lo tengo! A mi tío Rocco le gustas mucho y creo que no estará de acuerdo con que nuestras madres nos separen… Seguro que él tiene la llave, y podría convencerle de que me la prestara para poder vernos. ¿Qué te parece los miércoles?- inquirió. _

–_Me parece perfecto. Entre las seis y las ocho y media de la tarde tengo un hueco todos los días, y si digo que estoy con mi doncella Alice seguro que nadie sospecha, y ella no me delatará. _

–_Yo también tengo esa hora libre, y a mi tío le encantará encubrir mis ausencias. Creo que se tarda cuarto de hora en llegar a la mitad, pues está a medio camino entre los palacios._

_En ese momento, llegaron Narcisa y Hermione a recoger a sus respectivos hijos. Scorpius y Rose fingieron estar enfurruñados por su "supuesta" separación._

–_Venga, chicos, no os enfadéis, es por vuestro propio bien. Hala, despedíos, que nos vamos –dijo Hermione, tragándose la comedia de los dos diablillos de diez años. _

– _¡Adiós, Scor! –exclamó Rose, tirándose a los brazos de su amigo. Él correspondió a su abrazo con mucha fuerza, y le susurró al oído: _

_-Hasta mañana, princesa._

…_**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**_

-Y desde entonces… le he estado viendo un día a la semana… Y nunca me había imaginado que… pudiera irse así… para siempre… sin despedirse de mí… -dicho esto, estalló en nuevos sollozos. Su madre la miró, tratando de asimilar lo que su hija le acababa de contar.

–Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que has estado 267 años mintiéndome, encontrándote a escondidas a una persona que yo te había prohibido ver, ¿no? –dijo, sorprendida.

–Sí, más o menos eso

-Dulce juventud… -susurró- hija, te entiendo… pero podrías haberme consultado, lo habría entendido.

–No, mamá, me hubieras prohibido ir a verle, estoy completamente convencida de eso. Si hubiera habido una sola posibilidad, ten por seguro que te lo habría contado.-Rose se levantó, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

–De acuerdo, entiendo tus razones. Pero… ¿ya te vas? –preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? –dijo Rose, sin volverse.

–Es que… quiero preguntarte una cosa. Una persona, por muy amigo que fuera, al morirse, no provoca la llorera que has montado tú.

Ella se volvió, con cara de extrañeza.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-inquirió, asustada

-Rose… ¿amabas a Scorpius de Los Picos? –ella bajó la cabeza y la ocultó entre su pelo, y se volvió a echar a llorar. Su madre la sentó en el sillón e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su regazo. Al cabo de un rato se incorporó.

–No lo amaba, madre. Lo sigo amando aunque ya… ya no esté. No sabía que podía existir algo tan fuerte como esto… ni algo que te hiciera sufrir más. –Hermione sonrió y la hizo callar.

–Eso, hija mía, tiene un nombre, y se llama amor. Por favor, tengo una última pregunta. ¿La contestarás?-pidió.

–Si está en mi mano, claro.

- ¿Él sabía lo que tú sentías por el?- dijo, con curiosidad.

–N-no… Y esa es una de las cosas que odio no haberle dicho antes… del… accidente- Corrió hacia la puerta, salió y cerró de un portazo.

Hermione se sentó en su sillón favorito, el verde turquesa.

La escena que acababa de presenciar lo cambiaba todo. Su hija era una caja de sorpresas, y Scorpius también…

Además, no era la primera vez que la niña perdía a un ser querido…

Y Cissy y ella tendrían que haber sospechado que no iba a ser tan fácil separar a los amigos del alma…

…_**RECUERDO…**_

_Hermione entró en el aula de cuarto de Primaria, donde estudiaba su hija. Paseó la mirada por el aula y la divisó en una esquina, bromeando y jugando con su amigo Scorpius de los Picos. La madre sintió mucho ser portadora de tan mala noticia. Su hija giró la cabeza y la vio, pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver los surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Hermione. _

_- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo, temblando. _

– _Hija… Rose… Los Cuervos de Zabini han atacado palacio, y han entrado en los aposentos de tu padre… Le han… le han... acuchillado por la espalda… y… no ha sobrevivido. _

_- ¿Papá? ¿Él está… en el cielo?- Rose se puso a llorar, y automáticamente se echó a los brazos del niño. _

–_Scor… mi papá se ha ido… -dijo, entre sollozos. Él la abrazó y la consoló: _

_-Mira la parte buena, Rosie… Ahora tu papá y el mío están juntos en el cielo y nos van a cuidar a los dos, ya verás. _

_Ella levanto la cabeza y sonrió._

…_**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**_

Nadie nunca había sabido consolar a Rose como Scorpius… sólo él hacía que su tristeza cambiara a una sonrisa.

Su hija tardaría cientos de años en olvidar a Scorpius… si es que alguna vez lo conseguía.

Decidió que no podía quedar así, y mandó una carta a Narcisa de Los Picos, contándole lo que su hija le acababa de relatar.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Rose llegó corriendo a su habitación, atropellando a varias doncellas, y se encerró dentro.

Se tendió sobre la cama intentando analizar y asimilar lo sucedido… Y no sólo el trágico final de Scor…

Sino de cómo había comenzado a enamorarse de él.

…_**RECUERDO…**_

_Rose avanzaba por el estrecho pasadizo. _

_A lo lejos se divisaba una luz débil por la rendija de una puerta. _

_Llegó y la abrió. _

_En el fondo de la estancia se encontraba un muchacho rubio con el pelo rizado, sentado en el suelo de piedra de espaldas a ella. _

_Al verla entrar, el chico se dio la vuelta y sonrió, no solo con la boca, sino también con los ojos, grises como el hierro, brillantes como un foco de luz. _

_- ¡Rosie! ¡Ya llegaste!-exclamó, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con delicadeza, casi como si pudiera romperse. _

–_Rosie… Me he graduado como espía-susurró, con la chica entre sus brazos. _

_No parecía muy alegre. _

_-¡Pero eso es genial! –saltó Rose, separándose un poco de Scorpius. _

–_No tanto, princesa, eso significa que me mandarán continuamente en misiones y no podremos vernos tan a menudo.-dijo él, bajando la mirada. _

_Rose apreció el gesto del muchacho. _

–_Scor… no me gusta que te vayas tanto, pero es tu sueño, y lo vas a cumplir, y tienes derecho a irte por mucho que me disguste.-dijo, y sonrió valientemente. _

–_Sabía que lo entenderías, pero no es sólo por ti, princesa. No quiero disgustar a mi madre, y ejerceré como espía… Pero mi vida no se acaba ahí. Necesito verte, necesito que estés a mi lado para lo bueno y lo malo, necesito perderme en tus ojos y creerme tus mentiras piadosas, por muy mentiras que sean… -en ese momento, cogió a Rose por las manos y la acercó a su lado. _

_-Rosie, yo… _

_-¿Scorpius? ¿Dónde estás, sobrino?- en ese momento Scorpius y Rose se alejaron como si el contacto con el otro quemara. _

_En ese momento, el tío de Scorpius, Rocco, entró en la habitación. _

–_Scorpius, tu madre te busca. Ah, hola Rose. Quiere encomendarte una misión… Os dejo para despediros. Puede que… Bueno, la misión es… peligrosa.- Rose ahogó un grito, y Rocco salió de la habitación. _

–_Adiós, princesa. En cuanto vuelva te llegará mi mensaje. Rose gimió: _

_-Pero… tu tío dice que es peligroso… ¿Y si…? _

_-No me pasará nada, princesa. Te juro que volveré a por ti. –dicho esto, se acercó a ella y le besó en la mejilla, y al volverse Rose se fijó con claridad un brillo extraño en su mirada y en el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. –Adiós, Scor-susurró mientras éste se retiraba, con la mano en su mejilla sonrojada…_

…_**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**_

Se quedó pensando un rato… Y finalmente dijo:

-Alice… Sé que estás ahí. Sal, anda.

–P-perdone, señora-dije.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, tal vez deberíais saber un poco más de mí…

Vale.

Lo primero, soy una súbdita de la Reina Hermione de los Lagos…

Una esmeturca.

Yo cuento la historia.

Mi nombre es Alice.

Tengo 450 años y soy una esmeturca Protectora.

Cada miembro de la Realeza consta de una.

La Reina Hermione de Los Lagos tiene todo un ejército de esmeturcos Guerreros, pues a pesar de nuestro aspecto somos adversarios temibles.

Por ejemplo, ahora mismo yo sabía lo que Rose estaba pensando porque puedo penetrar en las mentes y oír lo que piensa, y puedo proyectar emociones y órdenes…

Puedo hasta matar a una persona, simplemente ordenándole que lo haga.

Y también puedo volverme invisible, así es como me entero de todo, lo malo es que Rose siempre ha sabido cuando estaba presente aunque fuese invisible.

Pero volvamos al tema.

-Es que… siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado-la pobre Rose puso cara de dolor.

–Pero, aun así, hay algo que quiero decirte respecto a Scorpius. –Ella me miró con interés.

–Tal vez hace dos semanas no debiera contártelo, pero…

-Venga, Alice, no me dejes con las ganas –me interrumpió.

Qué grosera podía llegar a ser esta chica.

–De acuerdo. Desde hace ya tiempo… Scorpius te mira diferente, como si sólo exisitieras tú… Creo que está enamorado de ti –ella se quedó inexpresiva y luego se echó a andar con firmeza.

- ¡Rose! ¿Dónde vas? –dije, alarmada por su repentina reacción.

– A clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda –gruñó.

– No puedes hacer eso, a él no le hubiera gustado. El querría que disfrutaras de tu vida, que siguieras adelante…

- P-pero yo le quiero… sin él no sé caminar… -contestó ella, apurada.

– Sí que sabes, querida. Venga, date un baño y cámbiate de ropa. Estás desastrosa. Ah, y lávate la cara -dije.

Después de eso, me dirigí a los aposentos de mi Reina, Hermione.

Llamé a la puerta.

- ¿Señora…?

- Sí, pasa, Alice –sonó una voz en la habitación.

–Mi Reina… vuestra hija está muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido. Porque… -la Reina me hizo callar con un gesto con la mano.

– Soy consciente del dolor que atormenta a mi hija. Pero ahora mismo tengo que marcharme al Reino de Narcisa de Las Colinas. Me ha llegado un mensaje urgente y partiré inmediatamente. Informe a mi hija, y consuélela lo mejor que pueda.

Dicho esto, la reina salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia los lagos del jardín.

Me teletransporté al cuarto de Rose.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, ya limpia y con un camisón largo y blanco puesto.

Entre sus manos sujetaba un trozo de papel con marcas de dobleces y garabateado con mayúsculas.

Su mata de pelo pelirroja le caía completamente liso por la espalda, bastante mojado.

Sus ojos azules recorrían el contenido del papelito una y otra vez.

– Alice… -murmuró sin levantar la cabeza- acércate y lee esto.

– Rose, vuestra madre me ha dicho que… -Rose me interrumpió.

- ¡Alice! Tienes que ver esto –intrigada por la insistencia de mi protegida, intenté descifrar en ininteligible contenido de la notita:

_ROSE:_

_DESDE QUE TE VI, MI CAMINO ESTÁ UNIDO AL TUYO. NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI. SÉ QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO TE VUELVA A VER JAMÁS, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE QUIERO… DESDE EL MISMO SEGUNDO EN EL QUE MIS OJOS SE CLAVARON EN LOS TUYOS_

_TE AMA,_

_¿?_

Me sequé el sudor de la frente.

Madre mía.

Con la falta de Scorpius, lo peor que nos podía pasar era que a Rose le saliera un admirador.

En ese momento me acordé del encargo de Hermione.

– Rose, tu madre se ha ido al Palacio de Los Picos.

Al parecer Narcisa la ha llamado por un asunto de máxima importancia y ha tenido que marcharse corriendo –Rose tragó saliva y se armó de valor para preguntar:

- ¿Ese asunto tiene algo que ver con…? –me miró y se le atragantaron las palabras.

De pronto, Rose me dio mucha pena.

– No lo sé, no ha podido decirme nada. Rose… Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama e intentas dormir aunque sea sólo un poquito?

Mañana intentaré contactar con tu madre, te lo prometo. –le dije.

Ella me miró fijamente, pero finalmente asintió.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Intentaré dormir… pero no te aseguro que lo vaya a conseguir. –Suspirando, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Me quedé a su lado, con el propósito de velar por ella.

En un momento dado, le dio un leve espasmo, y murmuró:

- Scor… En ese momento, su respiración se tornó más pausada, y entonces supe que se había dormido.

Me parece que es el momento de contaros algo más sobre mí.

Como ya supongo que sabréis, puedo teletransportarme a donde sea en una fracción de segundo.

Mi especie consta de varias características que la hacen única y especial: poseemos torso y rostro de gato, cabello humano, generalmente rubio; de cintura para abajo tenemos las piernas cubiertas de escamas, y nuestras extremidades inferiores son aletas.

En la mitad de nuestra espalda nacen dos hermosas alas de mariposa, invisibles para el ojo humano, pero maravillosas para nosotros.

Medimos entre 1'50 y 1'80, más o menos como los humanos.

Miré a mi protegida.

Qué joven y descansada parecía.

De pronto, sus facciones se endurecieron y gimió de dolor.

Lo que fuera que estuviera soñando…

No era agradable.

Nada agradable.

Traición y Reencuentro Cecilia Cavero 1ºB Nº4 Página 11


End file.
